To Catch A Star
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: Some wishes never come true. Then again...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**To Catch A Star **

* * *

She was late. Again. He rushed, searching her scent on the breeze. Pinpointing her was easy enough and soon she was in his line of vision. He stopped abruptly. She was perched on a strange contraption that moved, but she didn't seem preoccupied. He thought for a moment, but then his instincts took over and in the blink of an eye he had taken her away from the 'thing' and put her on stable, _solid_ ground. 

"Hey! What's your problem!"

"Nothing, but that...that thing...it moves, and...you could fall...and...and...and...then who'd help with the jewel shards? Keh! You don't think 'bout these things at all?"

She stared at him bordering between slamming him into the ground for the implications of his sentence, or cooing at the fact that he was obviously concerned about her well-being.

"Inuyasha..." She chose the latter. "That 'thing' is called a _swing_. I'm sorry I worried you, but I was just thinking."

"And you couldn't do that on flat ground? Keh! And 'sides, I've seen you 'think'...that ain't it!"

"I've been doing this since I was a kid. I'm safe. Seriously."

He just keh'd.

"Look." She sat down on the swing and began swaying forwards and backwards. His eyes followed her like a kid after a lollipop. It looked like she would take off any moment. Her hair was fluttering behind her, the dropping sun-light sighed soft gold on her frame and the smallest of smiles warmed her face. She was so beautiful it almost hurt, and he found his breath catch.

"See? Nothing to it." She smiled wider and came to a gentle stop; then, reaching a hand:

"You wanna try?"

He mumbled something and then nodded.

"So, you just sit and..." He suddenly found himself looking at the park upside down.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright, Inuyasha?" She made to help him up, but he had stood up before she could do anything.

"Keh! It's just a stupid piece of...whatever it is! Keh!"

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Just give it another try. You'll like it. I promise."

"Keh. Whatever. You said you were thinking. Why can't you think at home?"

"I can...I just...Swinging...it feels like I'm free. Weightless. Like I'm flying."

"You...feel trapped?" His heart felt like it would burst.

"Well...it's just...never mind. It's silly."

"Tell me." _Tell me it's my fault! Blame me! You do, don't you?_

"Well...I feel...no...I'm worried, that everything I do is meaningless. That the well will close anyway...and that...no matter how hard I try...I'll lose everything."

"Kagome..."

She turned teary eyes to him.

"My life isn't there."

The world went from under him. She wanted to leave. She was unhappy there - with him.

"But..." she continued "...my life isn't here either. It's in both places. The things I love, the people I care about...they're in two different times...and wherever I end up I'll lose."

He had to ask, but the words choked him.

"When I'm on the swings, I open my eyes and there's just the sky and the moment. No past, no future, no choice to make. So...that's why..."

He swallowed hard, knowing well the burden of a choice.

"Anyway...we're gonna teach you how to swing, mister!"

"But..."

She smiled, and he became even more flustered when she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Ka..."

She pushed him and he gently landed on the swing.

"Now, push off with your legs and..."

He landed on his back again.

"Kagome, this ain't working."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Maybe...try this..." She walked behind him and supported his back before pushing. The swing moved smoothly forward. Another small push. Content with the level she stepped aside.

"Now you just have to put your feet under you when you come in, and move them away when going up and..."

Plonk.

"Oh...Inuyasha..."

"Keh, I'm fine!" He brushed her hands away. "Whatever. This thing must be broken..."

Kagome tried to stifle a giggle, but it didn't escape his sensitive hearing.

"Oy..."He stood up. "Keh! Useless swing-thingy!"

Kagome shook her head, and took her seat on the swing.

"You still like that thing, huh? I guess it won't matter if we're a little late getting back. Not like we can go shard-hunting at this time anyway."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

As he watched her from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but marvel at how little it took to make her happy. The swing came to a halt.

"You done?"

She shook her head.

"I was just thinking..."

"Yeh...?"

She patted her knee.

"What?"

"Come here."

"Kagome, you know I don't like to be treated like a dog..." His ears drooped.

"No! Inuyasha. I didn't mean it like that." She blushed. "I meant come, sit down here."

"O-o-o-on y-y-our...?"

She nodded.

"B-b-b-but..."

"Just come here."

He approached shyly, and questioned her again with his eyes. She smiled in reply. Tentatively he sat down, weary of crushing her legs. She snaked an arm around him, pulling him tighter against her. She could feel the startled beat of his heart pulsing near her arm.

"Now, hold on tightly." His grip tightened on the bars. "Ready?"

"Yeah..."

And then they were off. The land disappeared from under their feet, the trees melted into the dim sunset and the stars came closer.

They were flying. Kagome had been right. That moment. Right then. It was just them. Only them. And it felt beautiful.

The blush of sunset fainted slowly to blue under the stunned eyes of Inuyasha. The stars were close, so close, he couldn't help himself. One hand let go of the metal bar to reach out. Close...just a little bit further...

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's voice reached him, and he realised he was about to fall. She was trying desperately to keep him in place, but it was failing. He knew then that if he fell he'd pull Kagome with him. He wouldn't have it.

"Let go, Kagome!"

"No."

"I'll be okay. I'm a half-demon."

"No!"

He slipped further.

"No..."

The arm that was around him unwound to tightly grip the metal bar and he found himself buckled in by her legs wrapping around his waist. He could feel her muscles tremble with the effort of holding him in.

"Inuyasha, lower your legs, slowly. Good. Now do that again."

After a few more tension-filled moments the swing reached a gradually peaceful stop. With a sigh, Kagome let go of Inuyasha.

"You okay?"

He nodded softly, then sat up abruptly upon realising he was still on her lap.

"I'm sorry I made you do that...you could have gotten hurt." Her eyes were lowered and he could smell the salt permeating her scent.

"Oi...don't apologise." He paused for a bit, not sure how to continue. "You didn't do nothing. I was...I was stupid."

"You didn't know."

"Shoulda known by now you can't catch stars..." he stopped himself feeling he'd said too much.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." She stood up and hugged him.

"Kagome...why...? Why did you...? I'm heavy. I could have..."

She raised her eyes to him.

"I wanted to - to protect you."

His mouth dried up.

"And..." He could see the blush even in the dim light. "I...like...holding you."

"Kagome..." He thought for a minute trying to make the words in his head submit to something that would be at least semi-understandable. "You...you do so much for me...you stay with me, feed me, take care of me...you...make my heart light; and tonight...tonight you made me fly. Thank you...I wish I could say it better, but..."

The kiss pressed into his cheek startled him.

"Inuyasha, let's go _home_."

The smile glowing on her face made his own widen. Perhaps he _had_ managed to catch a star - perhaps he'd gotten the brightest of all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I know you'll all be asking about the 'sit' bit. In Japanese the incantation is 'osuwari', but if she wanted him to 'sit down' she would say 'suwatte (kudasai)' so it wouldn't activate the beads.  
That all clarified I hope you all enjoy my little fluff fest.**


End file.
